The Protector
by Punkkyfish111
Summary: Swiftly, I Grabbed A knife that was on the bar, And threw it at Lisanna, Missing her By Millimetres. I looked down at her, My Glare so fearsome It scared Ezra. "If you try to Dare to try to Hurt My imouto Again, I. Will. Kill. You, Lisanna. That Is A Promise." I said Deathly Quiet, I then Turned Towards Wendy Who was watching With Massive Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I'm Making A Lucy Quits Fairy Tail One, Yay! **

**Some Of You Know Me By ****_My Whole Heart_****, Or ****_Because Of You_****. If you don't And Just decided To spontaneously Look At This One Then Please Look At my Other's And Comment! I Love Reviews. **

**I was Sleeping And Just Came Up With This. So I Hope You ENJOY! **

**I Love Feedback So Tell Me What You Think Of This Story! **

**Older sister = Onee-chan****  
O****lder brother = Onii-chan****  
Y****ounger sister = Imouto****  
Y****ounger brother = Otouto**

I sit there, drinking My strawberry Smoothie, watching, As you smile, Laugh, Chuckle, And Kiss Her. I wish I could Be The Person To make You Smile. But I Can't. Lisanna Makes You Smile, I don't. It's simple, I won't tell you My feelings towards you because that will cause you unnecessary confusion And Heart break for me.

We all know about how silly you are. You'll Not want to hurt either of us so you'll hop between Lisanna And I, Then when the day that one of us asks you to stop, You'll Pick her. But I Can wish Can't I?, My eye's Start To Tear Up.

Of course I Didn't Hate Lisanna From the start, It's Just the Fact that When she's with you, Natsu, she finds it necessary to smirk at me and kiss you.

And It's Fucking Heartbreaking.

My Partner Next To Me watches Lisanna With Hate, For Such A Happy Name He Watches Her With Such Disgust. He's So Faithful To Me. He Turned Towards Me.

Happy Watches Me Concerned, I Swear He Loves Me Just As Much as he Loves You, You Know what he said to me once? He Called Me Mum, It Made Me Cry. He Kept Saying He'll Never Call me Mum Again If It Made Me Cry. I Reassured Him That It Made Me So Happy, So So Happy.

You Know What else He Said To me? He thinks that Lisanna Is A bitch, He Hated Her Before He Met Me, Did You Know That She Used To Abuse Him? Or How She Starved Him For Sitting On your Shoulder? Or How He Tried To Tell you Once, Which Led Him To Have To Go to A hospital, Alone? But I Still Love You, God, I Love You.

I Guess I should have expected To Fall In Love, But I should Have Fallen In Love With My Own Kind.

An Immortal.

I'm not a normal...Person. I'm A Dragon Guardian. A white Knight from The Heavens. A white Blossom. I, A person Meant To Protect My Dragon, Wendy. I Have To Make Sure That She Will Survive, By Any Means Necessary.

I Cannot Be Killed. My Body Is Protected By God, Protected By Others. In My First Life, My Dragon, Grandeeney, Made Me Promise That If She Disappeared Then I Would Be Wendy's Guardian In My Second Life. She Made This A Rule. This Is My Second Life.

I Live By My Dragons Rules.

Wendy And I, We Are Eternally Bound together, I will Look After her children. Or Any Other Dragons She Wishes Me To Protect. But If Wendy And that specific Person Are Attacked At the Same Time, I will Help Wendy First.

I Saw Her Small Feet Shuffle Into My Vision. I blinked Back The Tears.

Wendy Looked At Me With Wide Eye's. She was Alone Since Levy And Carla Were On A Mission together. I Smiled Softly. She Only just Remembered The First Time We Met Last Night. I Can still recall the talk that Grandeeney and I Shared, just before she went missing.

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU! YOUR LIKE A MUM TO ME, NO, NO, NO, NO" I sobbed loudly to my Dragon Grandeeney. Grandeeney watched sadly as I had a breakdown. _

_She knew that I was going to take this down horribly, I had grown close to her and all my past dragons, even though I was the leading commander of the guardians I still Got Attached To people really easily. I guess it's To Do with My brother. _

"_Sh, It's OK Luce-san, please, Look After Wendy-chan for me, Please." She said Softly, bringing Wendy Out. And when Wendy walked out, I knew that I was going to lay down my life for that child. We instantly had a connection. Wendy rushed over to me, Panting, she grabbed onto my legs. And Asked._

"_Ne, Can I Call you Onee-Chan?"_

"Onee-Chan..." She Said Looking Into My Eye's.

Suddenly a table was thrown at my imouto's head, I reacted Quickly, I Grabbed Her And Rolled her under me, She was safe. A second After the thought was registered in my mind the table came crashing into my side.

A piece of wood logged into my side, deeply crushing my ribs and lungs. The Guild Became quiet as I stood, the wood tearing into my side the more I moved. Shock present on their faces, I shouldn't be moving It wouldn't be possible for me I should Be Lying On the floor Dyeing.

Sure, I have healing ability's but I could still feel pain. But I Kept My face devoid Of emotion. As Natsu Saw my side And His Eye's Widened, I reached Over, Grasped The wood Tightly. With My Other Hand I Brought Wendy Up, Put Her Hand Over Happy's Eye's, Covered Her Eye's With her other Hand, And wrenched the wood from my side.

My Blood Gushed Out, Staining the Wooden floor, Red. Natsu Ran over to me Leaving Lisanna Screaming At the sight Of Blood. He Stood In Front Of Me, Asking me Questions. All the while He didn't Notice That my wound was Closing up.

"OH MY GOD, Lucy, Are you OK?!, Someone Get her bandages, Wendy, Help her!"

I Looked towards My imouto and saw she was shaking. When I Smiled At her she launched herself onto me,

"WENDY, SHE'S ING- That was some fast healing" He remarked, I turned toward the crowd and shouted.

"Who threw the Fucking table!" I Was enraged That someone had tried to hurt My imouto.

Everyone Was shocked At my use of Language And Tone, I was Usually so Kind. Then, I saw Lisanna Shift awkwardly, My eye's Narrowed Into slits.

Swiftly, I Grabbed A knife that was on the bar, And threw it at Lisanna, Missing her By Millimetres. I looked down at her, My Glare so fearsome It scared Ezra.

"If you try to Dare to try to Hurt My imouto Again, . , Lisanna. That Is A Promise." I said Deathly Quiet, I then Turned Towards Wendy Who was watching With Massive Eyes.

I picked her up and placed her on my hip, She instantly Curled Into my side, Her breathing shallow. We walked to my house and Decided to Leave Fairy Tail, To Carry On Our Journey, We didn't know what we were going to do but Wendy-chan decided that we couldn't endanger any other of her Nakama. When I walked into my lounge I saw that Wendy was asleep on the couch I smiled softly

"Poor child, So much to take in" I murmured walking over to her, I then Picked her up, Walked Over To My bed, Placed her on it and tucked her in, Kissed her on her forehead and went to sleep myself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next mourning I woke up much earlier then Wendy-chan; Around Five I was Up, I sighed And Rubbed My Face. Who knew that remembering could be so stressful?

Suddenly I got up with new vigor As I realized that I didn't have to be A helpless maiden any more! And that I could wear my own clothes not the sluttish ones that I had to buy to be the opposite of my personality.

Grandeeney Had Made Another rule, It was To be the Opposite of myself If she disappeared. It was practically torture walking into shops to find the most sluttish item of clothing. I walked To the closet that was a the end of my room, opened it, and found the piece of clothing that made me, me.

The long white cloth Tangled In my Fingers, The light blue Armour Clinging To My Every curve, But covering Everything; The Bust Had Armour Wrapped around It In An Intricate Pattern in a light blue.

The corset That I Had On two lines on It In Light Blue And Covered My Lady Bits. While the Sleeves Ended At the tips Of my fingers, White Stockings Went to half way up my Thigh, folding at the top, showing the light blue of my Armour and the Guardian's Crest.

The Skirt That I Had On Only Covered My Privets. It Had Light Blue Gems That connected The front to the back.

The Armour I Had On Covered The top Parts Of My Shoulders, waist, And Bust. I wore A Belt that Had A Light Blue Heart On It. The shoes That I wore Were Similar To The Rest Of My Armour, Blue And Strappy. The shoes That I wore were Not Heels.

I then tied My Hair Into floppy Pigtails After Brushing them, And pushed Them To The Front Of My Chest. For My fringe I Left It After Brushing that too and I Brushed My Bangs To The Side.

And For The Grand Finale, I went To The Very Back Of My Closet And Pulled A Giant Box Out Of The Wardrobe. I set the box On the floor and very carefully, Ripped The Lid Of The Box Throwing It Out of a window Making A man Yell out,

"Sorry dude" I whispered And Looked Over At Wendy.

Surprisingly, Wendy Hadn't woken up. I looked Down At the Massive Weapon In front of Me. It Was Taller Then Me And Silver.

Ezra Had Surprised Me With her swordsmanship, She could Almost be as Good As The Lower Guardians, But As I have stated Before, I am The White Flower, The Legendary Swordsman. A silent Killer, Commanded By the First Stage Of Dragons.

Igneel Was My First Training Dragon, and, As a Rookie I was Stupid. That Led My To Lose My right To Walk The Earth, I was in The Guardian Training Facility For Twenty Years. And when I got Out I saw A Wind dragon about to Get killed, Along With A Small Blue Headed Child. I jumped In without Thinking And Killed The People That wanted The Dragon dead.

Long Story Short, Grandeeney Became My Dragon, But I stayed Away From The Child, Knowing I would Want to Protect Her, I Knew That I wasn't Ready. But I Have Been Ready For Five Years. I Just Had To let Wendy-Chan remember on her own. It was So Hard To Not Jump In When She Was In Trouble. But I think that she needed to learn for herself, It would be quite weird if the girl who you thought was just a little older then you, was there when you had your dragon with you.

I snorted, It would Be Pretty weird, I stood My Armour Not Making A sound. And Walked Over To Wendy-Chan she was sleeping peacefully, But we needed to take our guild marks off.

"Imouto, Wendy, wake up, Come On, Open your eyes, Look alive" She Stretched And Opened Her Eye's.

"Onee-Chan?" She asked Sleepily.

"Mourning, We've Got to go To The Guild Today" I Said Softly. She Opened Her eyes Fully, And Caught sight Of What I was Wearing. She Sat up.

"Onee-Chan, That's What You Wore When I Met You!" She Said, Happy that Some Of Her Memory was Coming Back, The She Caught Sight Of The Sword And Frowned.

"Ne, Onee-Chan Why Do you Have A Sword?" She Asked, Still Frowning.

"I Need Something To Protect you with don't I?" I Said, Moving A misplaced Blue Lock Of Hair Out Of Her Face, Smiling Gently.

"But, Onee-Chan, You Could Get Hurt With Something As Sharp And Pointy As that" She Stated, Pointing to the Massive Sword that was leaning on the bed.

"I Can Handle It" I Said, Grinning.

"OK, Onee-Chan, I Believe You!" She said, Smiling She Stood And Walked To the Bathroom.

"Onee-Chan, Can I Have Some Clothes Please!" She Shouted from the bathroom. I chuckled, Only she could forget her clothes, I Went to my draws and picked a Dress that was Wendy-Chan's Size. It was Purple And Had Long Sleeves, It Had A bunny Rabbit On It So It Was Cute as well (I Can't Believe that they actually let me buy this.)

I passed It to Wendy-Chan through the door, I Heard a Small "Thank you" From The Door And Smiled


	3. Chapter 3

As We Were On the Train To Fiore I Had Time To Think. Thankfully, We Had Our Guild Marks Taken Off Before Anyone Else Was On The Premises, So Wendy-Chan Didn't Cry. Much. Of Course I Cried A Little In Front of Our Guild Master, Well He's No Longer My Guild Master, So I Cried In Front Of Master Makarov.

Wendy-Chan Was Currently Sleeping Soundly Against My Arm. She was Exhausted. I wasn't, I was Alert. I Had Heard That there were bandits Around Here that liked to Kidnap wealthy People And Take Their Money, For Fun. Of Course, I Had To Look Like An Influential Person I Thought Irritated. I was Dressed In White With A Massive Sword. Everyone Was Staring At The Busty Blond, With A Massive Sword And A Small Child.

But Mostly All The Men Stared At My Chest. Twits.

I Still Had My Key's, I Couldn't Leave Them Behind, They Were Strapped Tightly To My Leg. Drawing More Attention. I Grew To Love Every Single One Of Them. Loki Was Like My Brother. A Brother That Likes To Stare At My Chest No Less, but I'll Take What I'm Given. Sure, I Had A Brother, I Once Knew A Dragon Called Skiadrum And A Little Dragon Slayer Called Ryo, He Was Adorable With His Long Black Hair And Red eyes. I was His Big Sister, Up Until I Had Been Called Back To the Council, For Ten Years. I'm Not Sure If He'll Remember Me, I'm Pretty sure I Will; If I ever See Him again.

Suddenly, I Heard A Loud Sound From The Front of the train, Jostling Wendy-Chan Awake. Panicked, She looked Around. Then When Her eye's Landed On me, She stopped Moving, And Smiled. I Rolled My eye's At her, Trying To look Casual As To Not Panic Her further. Then,

"I want All Of Your Money On The Floor, Now! I'll Pick A Person In A Minute!" A Masculine Voice Threatened. Three shots In The Carriage Warned Me He Had A Gun.

Wendy-Chan Pressed Herself Closer To Me, Even-though She Could Handle Them. She Was Scared, And That Stopped Her from Using Her Power. This Made Me Growl Softly. No Person Makes My imouto Scared!

Slowly I Leaned Down And Kissed Her On her Forehead. I reached Over To My Weapon, Next To Our Carriage An Old Lady Was Sobbing, Concerned, I Mouthed:

"Are you OK?"

She Nodded. So I Grasped My Weapon Tightly And Stood, Just As I heard Another Person Stand. Not Looking to see if That Person Was Following, I Ducked Behind A Chair. Continuously, Until I was Near the person In Charge. Silently, I crept Behind Boss man.

I Looked to Wendy-Chan To See If I Could Kill him, She Shook Her Head. Damn,

" This Is Going To Be Harder Then I Thought". Having A Little Fun, I Leaned In next to His Ear And Said:

"Boo"

The Reaction Was Immediate, He Jumped About Three Feet in the Air, Screaming. It was Funny. Even the guy Behind Me Laughed. I Quickly Hit The Man On The Head with the hilt of my sword, silencing Anymore Idiotic Talk From Him. I then Noticed As Wendy-Chan was Laughing, One Of His Minions Snuck Up Behind Her. My Eye's Flashed A Different Colour. A thing they do When I'm Enraged. Before I Could Realize What I Was doing, I Had Thrown My Sword At Wendy-Chan, She Looked At the sword Before Ducking. Killing The Guy Behind Her Instantly.

I Rushed Over To Her, Checking her For Injury. She rolled her eye's Before Looking Behind me. I stood Fully, Before Freezing. There was One Person Who I Treasured On this Train, And Now Another. Tears Filled My Eyes.

"Ryo..." He Turned Towards Me Confused,

"How Do You Know My Nickname?" He Questioned, Without Emotion. I Frowned, He was A Happy Kid When He was Little, Whys Be being An Complete Bastard Now?

"Onee-Chan We Need To Carry On" As I Heard Wendy, I Bent down To Pick her Up. When She Was At my hight, I nuzzled her nose.

"Is She Your Sister?" He Asked Still Monotone. I Snorted. Which seemed to Surprise Him.

"Come On, Use Your Emotions, Or Do I Have To Whack You Over The Head Again?" Slowly Recognition Filled His Features. I Put Wendy-Chan On the ground And Winked At Her. I Opened My Arms To Ryo. Tears Streaming Down my Face.

"I'm Back, otouto" I smiled Warmly At Him, And He Sprinted Into My embrace, Causing Us to fall to the floor.

"Onee-Chan!" He repeated, Over And Over and Over Again.

"Sh, I'm Back Now" I Murmured Quietly In His Ear.

"Onee-Chan!" He Whispered. "Why Did you Leave Me?" He Said Brokenly.

"I Was Called back." I Took in a shuddering breath.

"I wasn't Allowed to see you for ten years Ryo, And It Killed Me, Ryo" The Tears Seemed Like A Never-ending waterfall.

"Onee-Chan" He Said, Squeezing Me Tighter.

"Onee-Chan Is that my Onii-Chan?" I Heard Wendy-Chan Ask.

"Yeah, He Is" I replied Softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am So Sorry That I Didn't update Last Friday, Or Something. But What Happened Was, I Had Kinda, Maybe, Broken My Laptop charger? Gomen. BUT, I'm Back Now, YAY!**

**AND For Compensation, Have An Extra Long Chappie!**

**Also I'm sorry For Changing Lucy's Romances So Much.**

**Am I The Only One Who thinks Lisanna Sounds Like Lasagna?**

The Day after I Had found Ryo, We Had Walked to his guild. Ryo said for me to Call Him Rouge now, But it just felt so weird. How would You Feel If Your Childhood friend/Brother Called Dave Suddenly Wanted You To Call him...Potato Or Cheese? Anyway, It just felt wrong. We Came To The Building.

The Only Person I Currently Trusted In Sabertooth, Was Ryo. Thus, Explaining The Hood I had on. I was Getting Weird Stares Through out town, But If this is what it takes to Keep Wendy-Chan safe, I'm Going To Do It. When We Walked Through The Guild, With Wendy-Chan On My Hip; All the Attention Turned To Us, Wendy-Chan Whimpered And Snuggled Further Into My Side. She Was scared Of This Guild. And Hated Attention.

I Knew That Most People From Fairy-Tail would Come Running To Sabertooth If They Found Out That We Were Here, So We Have to Keep it on the down-low For a While. That's The Main Reason Why I Have A Hood. It's So that No-one Will Know That Its Me.

Wendy-Chan Was Wearing A Little Cloak. Rouge Was The Only Person Who Knew Who We Were, He kept Glaring At anyone who looked at me, He Hasn't Changed. I snorted And Shook My Head At The Thought. Well, That Scored Me Some Crazy Points,

Yay.

"Yo, Rouge! Who's The Dude You Brought Along? You Know Master Isn't Going To be happy about this!" A Really Loud Guy With Sticky-Up blond Hair, But He's Kinda Cute. But Then Big Brother Rouge Stopped My Drooling, By growling And Standing In front Of Me. Ugh, Not the Protective Thing Again, I Thought. His Friend Just Looked Shocked, Until I Hit Ryo On The Head, Hard.

"Ow! Onee-Chan, Why'd You Do That!" The Really Loud Guy With Sticky-Up blond Hair Just stood there, As If he had seen the world end.

"You were being A Twit, I Can Defend Myself! Can't I Wend-Sasha!" (Totally Didn't Get that Name From Seikon No Qwaser ;p) The "Really Loud Guy With Sticky-Up blond Hair" Was A Pile Of white mush Right now. I don't Think He's Seen this Much Emotion From Him In a long time. No, Never.

We were Attracting Attention Now, Causing Wendy-Chan To Whimper. I Paused For A Second, To reassure Wendy-Chan That It was OK, I Nuzzled Her Head. It was A Simple Thing That Dragon Slayers Did To Their Child. I Had Seen Igneel, Grandeeney and Skiadrum Do this. It was, Apparently, Calming. It worked. She Instantly Calmed Down, Sinking Deeper Into My Side.

"OK, Who the Fuck Is She, She Just Did something Dragon's Do to their Fucking Kid! Is she Another Dragon Bloody Slayer?!" The "Really Loud Guy With Sticky-Up blond Hair" Got Up with new vigor, Shouting That. Slowly; Cautiously, I Put Wendy-chan down, as to not alarm her. I placed Her Down, Grinning When I Saw Ryo Freeze. He Knew What I was About to do.

I HATED It when people Swore Around Kids, It pissed Me Of. I Turned Around, Facing "Really Loud Guy With Sticky-Up blond Hair". Everyone Had Grown Quiet By the Time I Had Ended Up In-front Of Him. His Mouth opened to Say Something, But Then closed.

I Slowly Looked Up, Ice Clashed With earth. He Sucked In A Breath, His Eye's Scanning My Face. His Strong Jaw-line Was well pronounced Through The fur that surrounded the Coat he was wearing. He Had A Strand Of blond Hair That fell carelessly onto his forehead. The top he was wearing Left His Six-Pack Showing. His Hand Reached Up, Up, Hovering Just A centimeter Away from My Lips...

Then I Kicked Him.

Sending Him Flying Across The Room. His Shocked Face Nearly Made Me Laugh. About Three Seconds After he went flying into a wall, He Jumped Up Again. Rage Clearly On His Face. It Made Me Giggle, Which seemed To Surprise Everyone Except Ryo And Wendy-Chan. They Knew About My Psychotic Tendency's. He Charged Behind At Me. Aiming At My blind Spot, His fist poised And Ready. A Smirk Was Etched Into his Plump Lips, Quietly Confidant That He Was Going To Win.

Until I Spun, Smiled Manically, Crunched His Fist and tripped Him Up.

I Smirked At Him When His Body Was Half Way To The Floor. His Muscular Frame Fell to the ground with a sickening Crunch. Creating A Crater. He was More Shocked Then Anyone Else, As He Lay there On the Floor. I snorted, Turned And found Wendy-Chan Looking At Me With Wide Eye's. "Does She Think that I'm A Monster Now that I've Beaten One Of The Strongest Members Of Sabertooth!?" I Questioned, Frantic in my mind. All Bad thoughts Were Obliterated As She Just Looked Up At me and grinned.

"How the Fu-dge Did You See, And Catch My Fist?!" I Glared At Him underneath My Hood, Smiling, When He Nearly Slipped Up. I Waved It Off with A Simple Word;

"Reflexes" His Jaw Dropped, Not Expecting My Voice To Be As Girlish As It was. And Also Probably Because a girl Just Beat His Ass.

"T-that's Not Just Reflexes" I shrugged

"Mad Skills, Then" He Scowled, Probably To cover the fact he stuttered In front of A Girl.

"Shut Up" I Chuckled, Amused By His Actions.

"Onee-Chan?" A Small, Timid Voice Called, Instantly All My attention was On Her. She Walked Up to Me. I could Feel That She Wanted To Run, Faster, And Faster Until No Person Could See Her.

"Hmm?" Was My Confirmation That I Heard Her. She Tugged Onto My Cloak. I Bent down to her height.

"I Need The Toilet, Now" She Whispered Faintly In My Ear. I Chuckled Lowly.

"Rouge, Take Sasha And Do her Request While I Talk To The Guild Master." He Nodded, Scowling, Probably Because He Wanted To Be There.

I walked Past Everyone, All their Attention Was On Me. Of Course Its On You, Baka! You Just Put The "Really Loud Guy With Sticky-Up blond Hair" In His Place! I thought, Mentally Face-palming. The "Really Loud Guy With Sticky-Up blond Hair" Was Just watching Me, His Face Slack With Surprise. I walked Up the Stairs.

(A/N I Haven't Seen This Part Of The Anime, Or Isn't There A Part of The Anime Where You See Their Home? Anyway, I'm Just Describing This From The MANY, FanFics I've Read So I Apologize For Anything That Might Be ill Described ;P)

The Flag Hung Along The Railing, It sat There As It Were Bored, Not Even Flapping In The Breeze. Torches Lit Up the Area; Creating An Ominous Glow. The Door, A Hulking cherry Red Mass Of Wood, Taller Than Myself, Stood Proudly. It said A Lot About His Personality, Not One Chip or Crack. Symmetrical. Narcissistic. Proud, Evil. Just The Door Was Enough To bring fear to Any normal Human.

I walked into The Masters Room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeelllllooooo! I'm In A Good Mood Today for Some Strange Reason, Oh, I Don't Know, Maybe Its Because School Is Letting Us Off For A Week -Half Term- And Cause The Fifth Episode Of My Anime Came Out Wooop! Anyway Lets Get Down To Teh Serious Stuff. YAY.**

**Dedications To...**

**FairyFreak38 **

**And**

**Shar2242**

_I walked In..._

The Large; Dark cherry Red Door shook With The Force I Used To open It, Startling Master Jiemma. He Sat, Staring at me His Eyes Looking On Unblinkingly, His Long White Hair Hung Braided On His Back. His Tunic And build Took Up The Whole Chair. I walked Towards Him, Master Jiemma's Huge Build Further Stiffened When My Massive Sword Scraped Along The Wood.

"It Must give off a large Sense Of Foreboding", I Thought, Absent-minded.

He Sat In front of a Massive Cherry Wood Desk, The Chair He Sat Was A Malicious Colour, The Colour Of Blood, That Was Placed In The Middle Of The Room. The Desk And Master Jiemma Added A Large Amount Of Regalness. Like He Was Royalty. He Was So Pretentious It was Unreal.

"Jiemma" I Said Pulling My Cape Off, Showing Him The Seal Of The Dragon. He Sucked In A Breath; His Face Slack With Shock.

"I Never Knew That You were A Dragon Protector, Miss Lucy Heartfilia Of Fairy Tail, But I Had My Doubts" He Carried On, Smirking, After He Had Gotten Over The Fact A Mythical Being Was In The Room With Him.

"I Am, You Should Be Proud, I Didn't Think That You Knew About My Species. I Thought That You Didn't Know About Me Either"

"I Knew. I Knew, That You Were Storing Your Power And Weren't Using The Power You were Born With, That Day You Messed With Minerva" He Looked Over Me. Spotting the Sword At My Side.

"What's That?" He Asked, Amused.

"A Thing Master Jiemma, It's A Pointy Stick That I Can Use To stab People With." He Glared At Me, Not Wanting My Mockery.

"Bitch" He snarled.

"Dick"

"Whore"

"Schmuck" 

"Jerk" 

"Loser" 

"airhead"

"ass-kisser"

"bastard" "bimbo"

"Crap Eater" I Said, Enjoying Our Little Game. 

"Bonehead"

"Ass-Hole"

"Weirdo"

"Dick-Muncher"

"What Was That For?" I Mock Looked Offended, But Slowly He Had Started To Irritate Me.

"Just Calling It Like I See It" He Said Casually.

"Child Molester" He Looked Shocked.

"Just Calling It How I See It." I Said Sarcastically, Using His Word's Against Him.

"What do you want? Do you Seek My Aid? I Will Not Give Anything To A Fairy" He Sneered, That Was When I Lost It. Snarling Like A Wild Animal I was Beside Him In A Flash, Clutching His Neck With Such Force, If I Moved A Centimetre, He'd Be Dead.

"Do Not Insult My Nakama, I Am Here To Join You, You Worthless Bastard." I Hissed In His Ear, To Anyone Else It Looked As If I were His Friend, Hugging His Head.

"Y-yes, What Colour Do you want your stamp in ma'am, And Where?" He Stuttered Scowling, But, I Knew That He Now Liked Me And Would Listen To Me Because I Showed I Could Hold My Own Against Him. A Smile Twitched At My Lips, I Had Forgiven Him Partly.

"No Person Insults My Naka-" As That Thought Registered In My Mind, Another Flew In.

"_Their Not Your Nakama Now, **You** Abandoned Them..."_

_I Know_, I Know, I Know I Did, Stop Tormenting Me, Stop Please, Please, Stop Showing Me Pictures Of Their Mangled Corpses. Stop. Stop. Argh, Stop! I Let Go Of His Head, Scrambling Back Clutching My Own Head, Trying to Get Their Haunted Face's Out Of My Head. To Stop The Sound Of Screams, Their _Torchered_ , Pained Screams.

My Eye's Were Wide As tears slowly Dripped Onto The Floor. I Saw Ezra, Screaming At Me To Help Her, While She Was Being Torchered With Her Own Swords. Natsu, Dear god, Natsu Was Lying On A Spike, Dead And Burning With Happy. Gray, Gray Was Stripped Of His Flesh And Stabbed. A Broken Sob Escaped My Mouth.

I Needed To See Wendy. Uncurling Myself, and Wiping my eyes, I Inched towards The Door. Upon Hearing A Little Girls Scream. I Froze, Eye's Wide With Shock. I Rushed Out side, That Was Wendy's Scream.

Wendy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry This Ones Late, Halloween And All ;) Had A Party Yesterday. WOOP.**

**(A Halloween One With Some Of My Friends (BRACEPTION), I Dressed As A Vamp, I Must Admit, I Looked Pretty Swagalitious) **

**So I Might Be Uploading This On Wednesday If I Finish It. Pretty Much All Of You wanted To Know About Wendy, So You Might (No, You Will. But Remember, Only I Can Complete This Story ;]) Kill Me Half Way Through This Chapter, Don't Worry Though. I'll Make It Up To You With Some Sting Lovin'! ;)**

The Door Rattled With The Force I Used To Push It Open, I walked Smoothly down the stairs, fury burning in my dark Gaze and Sending Clear Warnings To Those Near Me. Master Jiemma followed like a little puppy -an overgrown puppy, but still- As I looked over the room to find my little sister.

One of the walls were knocked down with someone Under it while everyone else was on the floor Either knocked out or groaning with pain, too caught Up In The Agony To Notice My Presence. I Don't Know Why, But It Enraged Me. I Guess I Already Classed Them As Family.

I Stepped Down From The Stair Case, My Cape Long Forgotten. All Around Me Were Sabertooth Mages, Defeated. I walked Forward, My Rage Growing with Every step. It was Like A dragon was fuelling my rage, No, My Rage Was The Dragon.

I Stopped, My Gut Telling Me A Threat Was Close. I Closed My Eyes, Scoping Out The Area With My Enhanced Senses. There, I Turned.

I Found Myself Close To Tears, Wendy. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I rushed Over, And Fell Onto All Fours. I Splashed Into Something Red, It Lightly Covered My Face. I Lifted My Hand Up To Look with My Brown Eyes, Blood. The Crimson Liquid Completely Covered My Hands. And I Was Sitting In A Puddle Of Blood.

Wendy.

_-Thump-_

Blood

_-Thump-_

Wendy's Blood.

She Was Laying There Peacefully Under The Wall That Had Collapsed, Her were Eyes Closed. No, no, no, My Little Sister. I Checked Her Pulse, Nothing. I Stood about to get help, Only To Fall To My Knees. My Head Tilted Back, I Was Gasping Loudly.

Then, I screamed, A Long Painful Sound. It Sounded Like A Dragons Pained Roar. A Rush Came Over Me While I Screamed, Like My Bones Were Aligning Themselves, Like My Own Blood Was Changing its Path, Like It Was Changing Course.

Tears Fell Down My Face While My Mouth Was Open. They Slowly Dripped Down My cheeks, Falling Off My Chin Onto Wendy. They Made My Vision Blurry, But I Didn't Need Vision To Know I Was Changing. To See Wendy, Dying. To Know That It was Raven Tail That Did This. To Know That They Pissed Me Off. To Know That I Needed Revenge.

"O-Onee-Chan?...Why...Are You...Crying?" A Pained, Small Voice Said.

It Would Have Saved Me, Had I Not Thought She Was Dead. My eyes Turned From Their Normal Brown, To Blood. White Scales Slowly Grew Up My Arms, Legs, Torso, Face. My Hair Grew, So That it was down to my thighs. I was Transforming, That Much Was Obvious, But, What Was I Transforming into?

A white scaly Tail Made Its Way Down My Legs, my teeth grew Sharp, Fangs Sprouted Out Of My Mouth; Causing Me To Bleed. The Crimson Liquid Slowly Dripped Down My Mouth, colouring The Pale Skin. Still, I Screamed. I Could No Longer Feel the Pain Of Changing, I was Screaming Out The Pain, Anger, Anguish, All Of it. All The Despair, Lonesomeness, And Agony Of Thinking That Wendy, My Imouto, Was Gone.

Tears Mixed With Blood, My Tears. Wendy's Blood. The Tears That I Had Shed Dried With The Rising Temperature Of My Body, The Rose Red Blood Of My Imouto's Splashed On My Face, Dried At The Heat Of The Dragon. I Finally Knew What I was Turning Into, A Dragon.

The Change ended With A Roar From Myself, Shaking The Plains And Buildings Along With Me. I Collapsed To The Ground. Then Wendy Was Hurriedly Checking Me, Looking For Any more Abnormality's. When She Was Finished, She Collapsed Next To me, Stating She Needed My Comfort. I Chuckled Lowly though It Held No Emotion, Grabbed Her And Walked Up To Master Jiemma.

"Stamp, White, Now" I Pointed To My Shoulder And Wendy's. He Instantly Did As He Was Told. I then Passed Him, I Walked Up To the bunks and Placed Wendy In One. She Had Fallen Asleep From Using Her Magic To Keep Herself From Dying.

"How Can You Be That Powerful?" The Guy With Long Sitcky-up Blonde Hair Said.

"I Am, I-I Just Am. The Power It Scares Sometimes, because If I Lose Control, I-I Might Hurt People I Love" I Answered, My Eyes Growing Wet. He Slowly Made His Way Over.

"The Names Sting"

"Lucy" He Grabbed Me In A Hug.

"You Know, That's Probably The most Depressing Thing I've Heard." He Was Whispering In My Ear, It Felt Good. I Snorted And Leaned Into His Embrace.

"Nah, You'll Hear More Depressing Things From Evil Villains" He Chuckled At That.

"Lame Ass Depressing Things, You Mean" He Said, Amusement Coating His Words, I Snorted In Return. I Looked Towards Wendy, Sadness Seeping Into My Gaze.

"She'll Leave Me Soon and It hurts to say goodbye to A Person you love knowing that life won't be the same without Them. But its better to give up rather than to fight knowing that you're the only one fighting."

"Why?" He Demanded, Pulling Away From The Hug, Grasping My Shoulders Tightly. Showing The Deep Ocean Blue Of His Eyes, Momentarily Stunning me.

"Huh?" I Asked, Still In A daze. He Looked Disapprovingly At Me.

"I don't know Why Your Going On About This, If She Tries To Leave You, Her Onee-Chan, Stop Her. You Love Her Enough To Save Her When She's Being An Idiot, Don't You? If Anything The Transformation shows That You'd Become A Monster For Her!"

I Looked Down. His Scolding Had Brought Sense Into My Mind, The Was Absolutely No Fucking Way That I Was Losing My Imouto Again. I Tried To Look Up, But Failed Slightly Due To His Gaze Burning My Face, I'm Pretty Sure I Was Blushing. I Slowly Looked Up. I Gave A Weak Smile. It was Hard Since I didn't Want to Rip My Lip Open. He Smiled Back, Showing Fangs; Reminding Me Of The Monster I Had Become

I Looked Down Again.

His Warm Hand Slowly Grasped My chin In A Gentle Hold, Caressing The Skin There. I Looked Up At Him Shocked, My Eyes Widened, I Gasped. It was Because Of The Gaze Sting Had In His Eyes, Warm, Loving. Amazed. He Dragged His Thumb Over My Bottom Lip.

"You, are perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sosososososososososososososososososo soso so sorry that this was late, but it wasn't my fault. I put all the blame on my mum and dad, We moved house on sat and my dad turned the internet off so I couldn't upload :( I didn't upload a chapter yesterday cause it needed editing so I uploaded a one-shot of "Strike The Blood" A new Anime I'm watching, its awesome! So please read that if you've watched some episodes of strike the blood. Anyway enough of my blabbering, Heres the chapter!**

Seven Years Later...

"STING, GET YOUR BONY ASS DOWN HERE!" I hollered, he was taking forever with changing. I swear, Sting was a girl reincarnated. I put my hands on my hips and heaved a sigh, my light cream coloured shirt swaying gently in the breeze.

"We're going to be late again" I Thought, miffed. I had on my normal outfit, it consisted of high waisted black leggings, a fluorescent cream shirt and Deep thigh high Cream boots. I had on my usual make-up, eye liner, smoky eye and lip gloss.

I absent-mindedly played with a few strands of my hair. My hair had grown a LOT longer since the Lucy-turning-into-a-dragon incident. It was now down to my thighs, It was also tied at the bottom since it was easily manoeuvred that way. I stared at my hands, sadly after shifting back, my hands didn't. I still had the pure with scales enveloping my arm.

"Yo, baby~ loo-kin' fine! Wanna come for a spin with my merchandise?" A guy I have never seen before asked me pointing to his "merchandise", I didn't need to be told that I was being hit on. Shit. I needed to let him down before Sting comes, or he won't be alive for much longer!

"Look..." I trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Terry" He supplied with a flirty wink.

"Yeah, Terry, I'm sorry but I can't go have fun with you and your..." I looked down at his junk "merchandise"

"But **I **want to have fun with **you**" He said smirking, ugh.

"Yes, that's great! But I don't" Then he stared sprouting out pick-up lines, dear god, save me.

"I hope you like dragons, because I'll be dragon my balls across your face tonight." I looked at him horrified, was he an idiot?!

"You know what I like in a girl? My dick." Who in their right mind would accept that as a pick-up line?!

"I'm an astronaut and my next mission is to explore Uranus." He's just talking about banging me!

"I'm peanut butter, you're jelly, let's have sex." If he didn't shut up I was going to rip his baby-maker off and shove it so far down his throat, when he swallowed, he could feel it!

"Do you run track? Cause I heard you Relay want this dick. " My eyes bulged form the sheer amount of idiocy from this dude. Did he not here about how possessive Sting gets!? Everyone does.

"Are you from the ghetto? Cause I'm about to ghetto hold of dat ass." I was about to slap him, I really was.

"Fuck. Off."

"Awe, babe don't be like that" Don't hit an innocent person, don't hit an innocent person, don't hit an innocent person, don't hit an innocent person.

He went to touch me, but was stopped when he was launched into a wall. I sighed, only two people would go overboard like that. Ryo-Kun, and Sting-Kun. I turned only to find that it was Sting. He looked at me with an adorable pout, cheeky git, he knew I wasn't immune to those like Ryo-Kun was.

"Why did you let him sprout those"He did the bunny fingers "Pick-up lines, if you wanted pick-up lines I would've been happy to say some of my own, like the one with the toe banging on the couch" I shook my head, grinning, only he could make pick-up lines funny.

"But on a serious note," He slid closer to me, his hand on my waist, raising goose bumps and making me shiver. His head travelled down to my neck, his tongue slowly, languidly, was dragged across my long white column, he was reassuring himself that I was his, this happens all the time. The only reason that he can stand me touching Ryo-Kun was the fact that he was like my brother, But he still didn't like it.

"Mine" He whispered on my neck, I sighed, this was cute and fun in all, but we really had to go to the guild.

"Stingy-bee, we need to get to the guild, Master asked for us, come on!" My tone turned whiny at the end Because if he kept doing that I was going to jump him. Which was all well and good but we needed to get to the guild.

"But, Luuuuuuuccccccceeeeeeeyyyyyyy" He groaned, his arms encircling my waist.

"No buts, we need to see Master Jiemma" He huffed an annoyed sigh, causing me to giggle. I walked out of his arms.

Only to walk into a wall.

Sting burst into laughter, making me scowl at the offending object. I huffed and stalked off, a giggling Sting trailing behind me.

"Come on you twit!" I exclaimed, walking ahead to avoid further embarrassment.

"Awe, come on Lulu-Chan!" I ignored him until we got to the guild.

"WHAT!" I shouted, my booming voice bouncing off the walls. What was I outraged at you may ask? The fact that Wendy, Stingy-bee, Ryo-Kun and I were selected out of everyone in the guild, to fucking participate in the Grand Magic Game's!

Fairy Tail will be there!

Wendy, her name popped into my head and I smiled slightly. She had grown really strong, not as strong as Natsu or I, but still. Still one thing stayed the same, her eyes, her eyes still held child-like innocence and Happiness. They caught you in a tender embrace, but if you hurt anyone she knew, you were screwed.

"No, I refuse, I won't jeopardise Wendy's peace of mind or well-being" I said, determined with my answer. The door opened.

"Lucy, you're like a sister to me, no, you are my sister. You are my best and first friend, and my sister till death. I know that you hate them for hurting me, but please," She sucked in a haggard breath, showing her emotion, I was crying.

"I-I need to see them. To let them know that I was with them the whole time they were on Tenru Island. That-That I felt their pain when their Nakama were being ridiculed. Please, Onee-Chan. Please!" She was on the floor, sobbing. I walked over and knelt beside her.

"Okay, shh, we can go, Just stop crying, please" I whispered gently in her ear. I turned, my glare aimed directly at Master Jiemma.

"We'll go, on the basis you keep me hidden" I turned to Wendy. "Say I died running away from a monster" she nodded and I let out a sigh. It would be okay, I think.


End file.
